claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia
Etymology 膂力のソフィア''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 (Muscular Sophia).Claymore 18, Scene 101, p. 162 ソフィア transliterates from "Sophia," from Greek Σοφια (wisdom), implying intellectual qualities. Thus 膂力 (physical strength) suggests a paradox. Name of several saints. Nickname not used in the Glénat Édition Française, Star Comics and Tokyopop editions. Appearance Medium wavy hair bob frames sensual face. Slender, feminine figure, despite nickname. Butterfly-shaped Buckle holds her Spaulders. Personality Patrician manner conceals temper when provoked. But even anger has elegance about it. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 *Yoma Power: B *Agile: C *Strength: A+ *Mental: B *Sensing: B *Leadership: B 'Class' Sophia is an Offensive TypeFragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 warrior, her Ability being Slashing Blow.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 'Technique' Slashing Blow enables Destructive Force.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 'Evaluation' Organization notes Sophia as strongest warrior (Strength A+). Noel is her overall equal in combat results, but Sophia made No. 3 for record-keeping purposes. Leads to endless conflict between the two.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 512 History Early life unknown. 'Rokut' Teresa leaves Clare with foster family in Rokut. But Teresa returns too late to save village from bandits, who she executes. Teresa breaks cardinal rule of Organization—never kill humans. Later she resists execution, when Orsay refuses to reveal Clare's fate. Teresa leaves with Clare.Claymore 4, Scene 017, p. 68; Claymore, Anime Scene 06 Warriors No. 2–5 are sent to Purge Teresa.Claymore 4, Scene 017, p. 69; Claymore, Anime Scene 06 'Marked for death' Two warriors—Sophia (No. 3) and Noel (No. 4)—meet in Yoma-infested village.Claymore 4, Scene 018, pp. 72–73; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 As they kill Yoma, they argue who should be No. 3. Noel compares Sophia's strength-based technique to a gorilla's, while Sophia compare's Noel's agile-based technique to a monkey's. Noel challenges Sophia to a fight.Claymore 4, Scene 018, pp. 80–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 But No. 2, Ilena arrives. She says a new No. 2 has been promoted. Everyone has been demoted by one rank. This angers Noel.Claymore 4, Scene 018, pp. 81–89; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 The new No. 2, Priscilla, stumbles from alley. Noel challenges her to a fight, then sees alley filled with dead Yoma. Priscilla has Yoma Energy Control, enabling her to completely turn off Yoma Power. Sophia never sensed her fighting in alley.Claymore 4, Scene 018, pp. 90–97; Claymore, Anime Scene 07 'Target' At another village, the execution team locates Teresa at local inn.Claymore 4, Scene 019, p. 116; Claymore, Anime Scene 07 Teresa repels attacks of Ilena. Downstairs, Sophia plunges her sword through ceiling, but Teresa dodges blade. Despite Teresa's Detailed Yoma Energy Sensing, she does not detect Priscilla's presence, until Priscilla introduces herself.Claymore 4, Scene 019, pp. 125–133; Claymore, Anime Scene 07 One-by-one, Teresa defeat warriors. And without Yoma Power. Under Priscilla's leadership, execution team proves little more than an organized mob.Claymore 4, Scene 020–Scene 021, pp. 142–189; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 'Last battle' Teresa and Clare leave town.Claymore 5, Scene 022, p. 17; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 But Priscilla awakens and pursues them. On plateau, Priscilla fights Teresa. Execution team arrives. Priscilla beheads Teresa.Claymore 5, Scene 023, pp. 62–63; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 'Aftermath' Priscilla fully awakens into the One-horned Monster.Claymore 5, Scene 024, pp. 71–73; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 Execution party attacks. Noel, then Sophia are impaled by claws.Claymore 5, Scene 024, p. 85; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 Priscilla wounds Ilena, but ignores Clare, who despises herself for being afraid.Claymore 5, Scene 024, p. 93; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 Clare decides to use Organization as venue for revenge. Cradling Teresa's head, Clare finds a Black Suit—Rubel.Claymore 5, Scene 024, p. 97; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 Additional details From Claymore Intimate Persona, 永遠 Eien (Forever): Sophia—Megumi Toyaguchi 5:17 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Yoma Hive Mission Category:Teresa Mission